Showdown On Sirius IV
Showdown On Sirius IV is the third episode of the first season of the original story of Space Pirate Captain MacTaggart. Plot After a vodka heist in the Arcturus System goes wrong, the crew of the Stellar Typhoon find themselves being hotly pursued by Commander Barratt in the Oshan Akuma. After a particularly crippling blow, Jaws finds herself being forced to make an emergency landing on the moon of Sirius IV. Alasdair has his doubts, but Jaws reassures him that she has connections with the planet's government, so they won't have to worry about being turned in. Meanwhile, Captain Mandarin is eager to begin a ground attack on the moon, but Commander Barratt reminds her that since Sirius is a neutral system, they can't attack Jaws until they get a special permit from the local government. Having been alerted by Jaws to the Stellar Typhoon's presence, Captain Latrigg is able to help them out by deliberately playing dumb when Commander Barratt demands her permission to destroy Jaws on neutral ground. Barratt finally gives her an ultimatum; if he doesn't get the permission within one hour, he will destroy the Planetary Defense HQ. Back on the moon of Sirius IV, repairs to the Stellar Typhoon are already underway, but tempers are growing short. After Blackmask finally snaps at Kyoko, Jaws reprimands her, saying that Kyoko is only trying to speed up repairs in order to be able to take off before Commander Barratt returns. Blackmask reluctantly subsides after that. Once Captain Latrigg's hour is up, she tries again to feign ignorance. Commander Barratt is furious, but allows Latrigg ten more minutes to make her mind up. Latrigg tries to ready her defenses, but Barratt catches her missile installations moving into position, and opens fire on them. By now, the Stellar Typhoon is fully repaired, and ready for take off. However, before they can do so, Kyoko suddenly intercepts one of Barratt's transmissions, seemingly surrendering herself and the rest of the crew to him. The others are initially angry at Kyoko, until Jaws realizes what her plan is, and orders them to go along with it. Naturally, Commander Barratt jumps to the call at Kyoko's surrender, and redirects the Oshan Akuma back up towards the moon of Sirius IV. However, Kyoko has led him into a trap, and he soon finds himself face-to-face with the Stellar Typhoon, now in flight. Before Barratt can open fire on her, Jaws beats him to it, with the Typhoon's Trinity Cannon. Barratt has no choice but to surrender once again, and he slinks off into the blackness of space... After dropping off a supply of vodka she'd offered Captain Latrigg as payment for helping them out, Jaws joined the others in the mess hall, where Alasdair is trying to get to grips with Kyoko's Japanese cuisine. He finds it to be enjoyable, and remarks that Kyoko could make a good wife to someone some day. Both Jaws and Kyoko giggle knowingly at this, and Alasdair finds himself at a loss as to why! Characters * Jaws MacTaggart * Leslie Kennedy * Blackmask * Kyoko Mori * Alasdair Geddes * Commander Barratt * Captain Mandarin * Lieutenant McMurdo Characters introduced * Captain Coldmain (mentioned) * Captain Latrigg * Kelso * Commander Kendal * Commander Melendez Locations * Sirius System * Sirius IV * Sirius IV Alpha * Hazelwood Bridge Planetary Defence HQ (referred to as 'Sirius IV Defense HQ') * Arcturus System (mentioned) Mecha * Stellar Typhoon * Oshan Akuma Trivia Episode * https://www.fictionpress.com/s/3266044/3/Space-Pirate-Captain-MacTaggart-Season-1 (FictionPress) * http://toastedalmond98.deviantart.com/art/SPCM-S01E03-Showdown-On-Sirius-Four-PART-1-566467033 (deviantART: Part 1) * http://toastedalmond98.deviantart.com/art/SPCM-S01E03-Showdown-On-Sirius-Four-PART-2-566467423 (deviantART: Part 2) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes